csofandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning series
Lightning Ltd. is a fictional weapon manufacturing company in Counter-Strike Online. Lightning weapons Lightning AR-1= :Lightning AR-1 Lightning AR-1 or Lightning Assault Rifle-1 is a combination of a guitar and an assault rifle created by Gunsmith, whose inspiration is to use instruments as firearms. It has to be strung in order for the trigger to be pulled and will emit a musical note with a "ding" as its firing sound. The Guitar Rifle fires 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO cartridges and has a good balance between firepower and recoil. |-| Lightning AR-2= : :Lightning AR-2 Lightning AR-2 or Lightning Assault Rifle-2 is the second generation of Lightning AR-1 with a Bass Violin appearance which created by Gunsmith, whose inspiration is to use instruments as firearms. It fires 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO cartridges and boasts an excellent penetration power. This weapon, when fired, feels almost like the well-known AK-47. |-| Lightning SMG-1= :Lightning SMG-1 Lightning SMG-1 or the Water gun is a fictional submachine gun that is based on MP5. It shares the same attribute with MP5 except has more clip size (40). However, it costs higher (+500). |-| Lightning Big Eye= :Lightning Big Eye Lightning Big Eye or Water Pistol is fed with 40 rounds of H2O and can be fired in 5-round burst only. It does not affect weight, accurate and has no recoil at all. However, this weapon has very low firepower, rate of fire and expensive for a sidearm. |-| Lightning SG-1= :Lightning SG-1 Lightning SG-1 or Lightning ShotGun-1 is a fictional shotgun that is based on Winchester M1887 with an Umbrella appearance. It shares the same attribute with M1887 except the appearance. |-| Lightning LZ-1= :Lightning LZ-1 Lightning LZ-1 or Lightning Light Zombie-1 is a fictional assault rifle, grouped in Lightning series. It has a mixture of Zombies from different Factions. Such as Light Zombie, riding on Phobos' DNA which is being fed with poison in a baby bottle. The main body of the gun represents Zombie Grenade with tentacles coming out of it. |-| Lightning HZ-1= :Lightning HZ-1 Lightning HZ-1 or Lightning Heavy Zombie-1 is a fictional assault rifle grouped in Lightning series. Similar to Lightning LZ-1, the only difference is the zombie and the absence of zombie parts. The weapon shows a Heavy Zombie being fed with poison in a baby bottle, which shoots poisonous bullets from the butt. |-| Lightning Dao-1= :Lightning Dao-1 Lightning Dao-1 is a multi-purpose, uniquely designed gun with the friendly character "Dao" equipped on top of the gun's barrel. It holds 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO for each magazine and provides 2 types of firing mode that allows it to convert into a submachine gun or a sniper rifle and is used to react in a variety of different situations. |-| Lightning Bazzi-1= :Lightning Bazzi-1 Lightning Bazzi-1 is a multi-purpose, uniquely designed gun with the friendly character "Bazzi" equipped on top of the gun's barrel. It holds 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO for each magazine and provides 2 types of firing mode that allows it to convert into a submachine gun or an assault rifle and is used to react in a variety of different situations. |-| Lightning HMG-1= :Lightning HMG-1 A machine gun built by Gunsmith inspired by a camera. It is chambered with 150 rounds of 5.56 NATO and has high attack power. Trivia *The Lightning Rail, however, is not included into this series. Category:Weapons Category:Lightning series